


Lucky Item Hunt

by jercydee



Series: Kuruko no Chapbook [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Lucky Items (Kuroko no Basuke), M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: Lucky pencils can be purchased from the Yushima Tenman-gū Shrine, a famous Shinto shrine in Tokyo devoted to the God of Learning. It is often frequented by prospective students hoping to pass rigorous university entrance exams.Midorima follows his zodiac religiously. Takao does not. The following conversation is what happens when two best friends have to fulfill lucky item needs.Can be read as slash or gen.





	Lucky Item Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Patrisha for the last minute editing! ♥♥♥♥♥

**10:47am**

“I can’t believe we have to go to all the way to Bunkyo for your lucky item.”

“I have to do –”

“‘ _– everything in your power so your shots never miss,_ ’ yeah yeah, I know that.”

“I don’t understand the point of your whining. You do this every time yet you accompany me anyway.”

“Because you’re my responsibility.”

“I am a _grown adult_ , not a _child_ that needs supervision.”

“And yet every time you step in a kitchen –”

“ _Oi!_ This is _not_ the time to be critiquing my cooking abilities –”

“You mean lack of.”

“Shut up.”

“Nah. Making fun of the one thing you’re super bad at it is my favourite hobby.”

“ _Bothering me_ is your favourite hobby.”

“That too.”

( _sigh_ )

“So, how long until we finally make it to the store you wanted?”

“Three more train stops, then another 10 minute bus ride before we reach the specialty shop.”

“ _Jeez,_ that's another half hour at least.”

“It’s 22 minutes, in fact.”

“Excuse me for my inaccuracy, O Ace-sama. Thank you kindly for correcting me.”

“I know you’re making fun of me. I simply stated a fact.”

“I know. I'm just trying to pass the time.”

“Hmph.”

“Hey, remember the time when Miyaji-senpai made you –”

“Takao, if you finish that sentence I’m going to toss you off this train.”

“But it was so funny when he –”

“ _Shut up already!_ ”

* * *

**11:11am**

“ _Woah,_ this place is amazing!”

“Yes, they have the best antiquities so of course it is.”

“No wonder you’re so hellbent on coming here.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, _fool._ ”

“Woah, Shin-chan, look at this –”

( _smack_ )

“Ow!”

“Unless you have thousands of yen on your person, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, Takao.”

“So mean, Shin-chan, I just wanted to see the doll.”

“That is, in fact, not a _doll_ , but a miniature version of a Buddha statuette. And if you want so badly to see one then just come over to my house and I’ll show you mine.”

“I’ll take you up on that, you know!”

“The unfortunate part is that I know you will. Now be quiet and let me do my business. I still have to find my lucky item.”

“Whatever you say, O Ace-sama.”

“Please shut up.”

* * *

**01:26pm**

“Seriously, Shin-chan? We come all the way here to a really cool store and all you get is _a lucky pencil??_ I thought they sold them in Komae too?”

“Those are merely mass-produced copies of the Tenman-gū pencils. They do not possess the blessing from the shrine.”

“Shin-chan, oh my god, you gave me _that exact pencil_ yesterday for my lucky item.”

“I’m well aware of that. I did not have it in my possession this morning so I decided to purchase a new one.”

“Why didn’t you just ask for it back?”

“It’s not important.”

“‘Not important,’ my ass. Why did we spend all this time coming here?!”

“It’s just what I had to do, so it’s fine!”

“Seriously, Shin-chan, you didn’t have to buy a new one. You could just _ask_ me to give your stuff back like a normal person, you know?”

“I’ve asked you several times to return my things—including that pencil—but you never listen.”

“I would have today if it meant we didn’t have to go halfway across Tokyo to get another one!”

“It’s been done. And, in fact, I did not want to take yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“The lucky pencil. It’s _yours._ ”

“I told you I could give it back –”

“I wanted to give you mine so we could match!”

“...”

“...”

“ _Fufufu_ —really, Shin-chan? You want to match me?”

“A-absolutely _not._ I just said that so you could shut up.”

“Aw, but you’re blushing!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! You’re blushing because you wanted to match lucky items with me!”

“Hmph.”

“That’s sweet, Shin-chan.”

“It is not, in fact, sweet at all, you buffoon. It’s just a pencil.”

“Hm, maybe, but we both know it’s more than that.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Hey, when we go back can we get kimchi?”

“Fine.”

“You buy.”

“ _What?_ Why, in fact, do I have to buy it?”

“It’s the least you could do since you dragged me all the way out here.”

“ _You_ decided to come with me!”

“Because you’re my responsibility.”

“For the last time, I am _not_ a child –”

( _laughter_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Though the shop is made up, all other details are fairly accurate thanks to an embarrassing amount of Google searching /o\ (Fun fact: Shuutoku is located in Komae, Tokyo.)
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for my thesis class and produced a chapbook of it as original fiction. When it's released, I'll update these notes~!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this for my thesis class and produced a chapbook of it as original fiction. When it's released, I'll update these notes~!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182882700514/lucky-item-hunt-midotaka-slash-or-gen-g-700)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
